To play a tennis game, the players must at least use a ball container, such as a tennis bag, to transport the balls to and from a tennis court. During a tennis game, tennis balls are often widely scattered on the ground in a court or field. Without a ball retrieving and dispensing device, one must frequently bend down and stand up to pick up the balls from the ground and to serve the balls. This action consumes the player considerably more energy in addition to game playing, it also tends to cause back strain and back pain. The player may also need a handy container to carry all the balls.
The tennis bags and ball retrieving devices of prior art are separate apparatus. The tennis bags of prior art are either hand-held or carried over shoulders, which can be quite heavy if containing large number of balls. The tennis ball retrieving devices of prior art, are either with small capacity (only contains a few balls), or space-occupying large and heavy equipment. Some of the basket type of ball retrieving devices of prior art do have the capacity of reversing the top handles to increase the height of the basket for ball dispensing, but they are all “one-height-fit-all” type, especially the tall players still need to bend down to pick out the balls. One also needs to lift and carry the heavy basket off ground between scattered balls on the tennis court. Sometimes one needs to transfer the balls from a retrieving device to a ball dispensing device, which can be time-consuming and tiring.